The invention relates to the output of messages received by a first receiving appliance and/or by a second receiving appliance in a motor vehicle.
Short messages (SMS) are currently transmitted, displayed and/or sent by a mobile terminal (cell phone) in motor vehicles using an integrated communication module (GSM/UMTS module) or using AT commands via Bluetooth.
When using the integrated communication module, messages which have already been received cannot be displayed. The use of AT commands is very limited owing to the poor dissemination and support by the mobile appliances. Reception and/or transmission of emails is/are entirely impossible.
DE 102 00 002 A1 discloses an electronic interactive network method via a traffic telecommunications center.
DE 101 16 246 A1 describes a cost-effective implementation of instant messaging functions for group subscribers whose terminals are supplied with personalized information via an interactive network server INS and a GSM or UMTS telecommunications system. In this case, after conversion to an object-oriented, platform-independent description language, group messages are output in the form of multicast information via a separate interface which is connected to a DAB/DVB playout center. The multicast information is transmitted to the mobile terminals or group subscribers via separate DVB-T or DAB data channels. The terminals associated with the group subscribers are additionally provided with a module for receiving DAB/DVB information and likewise have a corresponding component of the abovementioned object-oriented, platform-independent description language. The network functionality is transparent to the subscribers. The subscribers do not worry about the physical path on which the services reach the relevant terminals. An adequate variety of services, which is comparable to stationary services in buildings, is also intended to be offered to the subscribers in moving objects, for example in vehicles.
DE 10 2005 001 759 A1 discloses a modular, mobile communication, data acquisition and data processing unit which minimizes the previously used multiplicity of terminals, such as a notebook, PDA, mobile telephone and external navigation systems, in particular in the field, and simplifies data transfer and transmission. The unit includes a combination of different individual appliances, a mobile appliance, for example a personal digital assistant (PDA), with a mobile telephone unit and a navigation unit and is provided with a wide variety of communication interfaces such as UMTS, GPRS, GSM, WLAN, Bluetooth, USB etc.